bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emergency Access
Hey do you think it's possable that 10-18 on the map could be Adonis Luxury Resort to maybe Persephone. Just my thoughts. Little sister7364 02:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Little_sister7364 P.S: Big Sisters FTW!!! Something doesn't make sense In the game, we know that Neptune's Bounty and Arcadia are connected, but this map shows them on completely opposite ends. How does that work out?Ant423 22:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :The old map had a guessed path on it linking the two. I have advised against guessing a path to connect the sides, but we can assume Smuggler's Hideout is just a really long path. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 22:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You can think of these maps (including the Atlantic Express Map) as being like the maps of the London Underground. The map doesn't actually give an accurate layout of the city, it just gives a simple diagram of the route. Some locations may be closer to each other, some farther. For example, compare these two maps of the London underground: ::This one is an accurate map of how the lines actually are shaped: http://kottkegae.appspot.com/images/tubegeo.gif ::This is an idealized diagram of them like you might find posted when you are traveling in the underground: http://www.tourstolondon.co.uk/london-underground-map.gif ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Austen_Bathysphere_Map :I would have loved to see a district built inside a cave network, with some caves roofed by large glass windows. Also, I believe Arcadia was supposed to be not only a recreational garden, but also an agricultural area (like the Tree Farm, but much bigger). Also, It's a shame we don't see that football stadium the first game is often advertising. Considering all the posters and the unique athlete models which only appear in the Farmer's Market, I believe it should have been located there. :Pauolo (talk) 15:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Orphan page/Merge It seems like this is an orphan page with very few pages that link here. On top of that, very little new information is covered here. Like the Austen Bathysphere Map, I would propose to merge this with Rapture Metro. UpgradeTech (talk) 01:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC) But is emergency access part of the Rapture Metro? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:27, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Since you can access the Emergency Access entrance for the Medical Pavilion from, say, the Rapture Metro station in Hephaestus, I would believe that the Rapture Metro does contain Emergency Access. :The formal Rapture Metro Station for the Medical Pavilion appears to be back in the Transit Hub ealong with Neptune's Bounty and the Welcome Center. Another transit hub appears to exist in Fort Frolic with Arcadia and Hephaestus Stations right across from each other, though the former is much more sparsely decorated than the latter. :The Welcome Center and the Medical Pavilion appear to be right next to each other since they are merely connected with a bulkhead. So if I wanted to get from Arcadia to the Medical Pavilion using only the formal Rapture Metro Stations, I would take the bathysphere from Arcadia to the Transit Hub and walk to the Pavilion. :Thus I would assume that the Rapture Metro also contains Emergency Access which acts as the secondary network and is not directly controlled by Andrew Ryan. Of all the Emergency Access stations, we only ever use the Medical Pavilion's. :In any case, the map page would serve better as a redirect and as a section in the Rapture Metro page since no significant pages link here and the information it covers is sparse and speculative at most (much like the Austen Bathysphere Map). However, Medical Pavilion#Emergency Access could be expanded into a separate page since it is a separately named room. It is in need of pictures anyway.UpgradeTech (talk) 21:28, September 21, 2015 (UTC)